


Another Chance

by shinowrites



Series: Letters from RFA [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love, Love Letters, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: V/Jihyun’s love letter to us, MCs! ❤(The scenario is the same as the scenario on Seven and Jumin's letter where MC is from another world and their only way of contact is through the messenger. However, the communication was lost after the party was held.)
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: Letters from RFA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Another Chance

Dearest MC,

I am currently looking through my window. The wind blows as it usually does in the morning and I can see the falling leaves of the tree in my garden. I can’t help but be reminded of you. Your presence has been so brief yet you left an empty space in our lives.

What’s been going on? I always pray that you are well. Where did you go? I hope you can come back.

You might be wondering how my surgery went. It went well. I am now fully healed. No words can describe how delighted I will be if I see your face right now, because sadly, when I opened my eyes after the operation, you were gone. No silhouette, no presence. You left us like a bubble.

I would be glad to sacrifice myself if that will mean that I can see you one last time.

I only realized your importance when you’re gone. I always do that. I can’t do things right. I’m also a pessimist. My memory of you is what makes me keep going. Your positivity still brightens up my darkness even with just the words you told me when I was at my worst. Thank you, truly.

Can you give me another chance to treasure you wholeheartedly? Can you give me another chance to do things for you that I haven’t done when you were here because I was focused in the past? If you give me that chance, I will give you all of my attention. I will focus on our present.

I want to see you once more and spend every single moment with you. I want to capture your smiles through my painting, but I can also be satisfied if I can just stare at you and save all of it in my memories.

I worry about you all the time. However, do not worry about me too much. I will do my best to become a better person for you until we meet again. I promise to cherish you even if we can’t see each other now. 

So, please always be safe. Be happy. My heart will always have you in it, and only you from now on.

Forever yours,

Jihyun Kim

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please also read my other works if you have time. Thank you. 🥰


End file.
